


A little party game

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Vernunia (Vernon Dursley/Petunia Evans) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:22:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22812457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Ooooo, what is it?
Relationships: Petunia Evans Dursley/Vernon Dursley
Series: Vernunia (Vernon Dursley/Petunia Evans) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130741
Kudos: 2





	A little party game

Our tale begins during a party thrown by Grunning's. One of its number one employees, Vernon Dursley is in deep conversation with a friend of a wife of an employee, Petunia Evans.

Petunia yawned. "What is your plan to stay awake?"

Vernon smirked. "A little game I like to call posh, boring or both?"

Petunia said, "Hm, do go on."

Vernon told her, "It's simple really, we take turns choosing three random people in this room and say which is posh, boring and both."

Petunia smiled slightly. "I do like the prospect."

Vernon asked, "The guy in the bowler hat Reilly, that lady in the purple frock Samantha and me?"

Petunia grinned. "Easy. Reilly is boring, Samantha is posh. Therefore, you are both."

Vernon laughed. "First test test passed with flying colours."


End file.
